Pupsitting
by Empv
Summary: Kate and Humphery pupsit Lily and Grath's puppies.
1. chapter 1

"Woo-Hoo!" shouted Humphrey. "Humphrey ,you're shouting in my ear." said Kate as Stinky,Runt and Claudette giggled. They were taking another Olof ride together on a steep hill after the ride. "That was fun can we do it again, Dad?"asked Stinky. "One day ,Stinky ,one day." said Humphrey."Yeah ,it's time for dinner." said Kate. "Cool, what are we having?" asked Stinky. "Elk."answered. Kate."Elk." whimpered Runt. "That's like hurting the animals." said Runt sadly." Runt, you know we have to eat something like that." said Humphrey."Okay." said Runt. They went inside the den and ate the elk. While eating ,Kate heard a noise outside. When she lifted her head up to hear it,"Humphrey stay with the kids." She went outside, she saw was her sister Lily,Grant and three puppies.


	2. Chapter 2:Meet Mary,Yuki and Caleb

"Lily!" shouted out Kate,happy, to see her sister again.

"Hi sis."waved Lily looking tired. She and Kate nuzzled each other.

"Glad to see you again." said Kate.

"Gad to see you too." said Lily. Kate looked down and saw three little puppies. She questioned Lily and Garth."

Who are these little cuties?" Lily asked.

"Oh these are our children...your nieces and nephew." said Lily."

"Oh! Well hi!" said Kate. She had a little smile looking down at the puppies. One puppy backed away from her a little."Oh guess the third one doesn't wanna say hello." said Kate.

"Heh , he is a shy one alright." said Garth.

"Alright, Kate ,this is Mary." said Lily.

"Nice to meet you ,Auntie Kate." said the brown pup.

"This is Yuki." introduced Lily."

"Oh well ,nice to meet you ,Yuki." said Kate."

"Um ,hi." spoke Yuki in a small voice."

"She's just shy because she has one purple eye and one green eye that are hidden behind her hair." explained Lily."

Mom!" shouted Yuki in embarrassment."

"Lastly, we have Caleb." gestured Lily.

"I'm happy to meet you Auntie." saidCaleb sweetly."

"So ,why did you bring them here?" asked Kate to Lily."

Because ,I have this important meeting with my Dad. That means me and my wife's pups need a pupsitter." explained Garth.

"So Kate will pupsit for our puppies?" asked Lily."

Okay ,sure." said Kate


	3. Chapter 3:Humphrey Meets The Pups

After Lily and Garth left , Kate brought the three puppies into the cave.

"Hey Kate.",said Humphrey.

He kissed her on the cheek, then, looked down to see three little puppies behind her.

"Who are these little cuties ,man ,they are adorable!",shouted Humphrey in amazement.

How cute! The puppies were making Yuki feel shy because Humphrey was close up to them.

"Humphrey, be careful."advised Kate as she tries to move him away.

Humphrey was confused so he lifted one eye brow up,

"Why?", he asked.

"One of them is insecure about their looks.",offered Kate in a whisper.

Yuki wouldn't hear them. Humphrey later realized what Kate meant. He had his mouth open as he looks at the pups.

"Oh ,I'm so sorry.", he said.

It's okay! I'm Yuki, by the way." Yuki introduced to him.

"Well, nice to meet you, Yuki, I'm Humphrey." ,said Humphrey.

"Your married to Auntie Kate right?",asked Yuki.

"Well, yes, I am why?",asked Humphrey.

"Because you kissed her on the cheek.", said Yuki with a smile.

Both of the puppies giggled, making Humphrey laugh, as well. Kate looked over at Humphrey in a way of telling him to stop laughing.

"Oh um wanna meet your cousins?", asked Humphrey.

The pups were interested into doing that, so ,Humphrey led them to meet their cousins.


	4. Chapter 5:Meet Your Cousins

Kate and Humphrey's pups, Claudette,Stinky and Runt ,were eating their food when they saw their Dad heading towards them,

"Hey Dad.",said Claudette.

"Hey Claudette , I'd like you to meet your cousins.", said Humphrey.

Mary,Yuki and Caleb walked up to meet Claudette and her two brothers.

"Hi!",shouted enthusiastically Mary.

"Oh, uh, hello.",said Yuki shyly.

Who was behind Mary? Claudette and Runt were walking to meet Mary,Yuki and Caleb,

"I didn't know Aunt Lily was pregnant.",said Stinky to himself.

Humphrey sat next to him. He watched his two pups meeting their cousins.

"I didn't know either. Me and your mother hadn't heard from her in a long time.", said Humphrey.

"She must've been pretty busy.",said Stinky.

He looked over to face his Dad.

"If you know what I mean.",he said with a wink.

This made Humphrey laugh and playfully pushed him aside.

"Oh stop ! You are too much Stinky." he said with a bright smile.

Humphrey spotted his wife, Kate, walking up to him.

He greeted her with a big hello before settling in for a conversation.

"So did Lily and Garth leave us with any tips on how to take care of the children?", asked Humphrey seriously.

"Okay, my sister says keep a eye on them to make sure they don't go anywhere without us looking after them. Keep them clean and healthy and make sure they're fed.",explained Kate.

"That's easy I mean how hard can it be.", said Humphrey with a smile.


	5. Chapter 6:Adventure

The Next Day~

The pups were all fast asleep all cozy and curled up into balls. This left Humphrey to do a hilarious wake up call,

"Wake up,wake up,wake up!", he shouted in each and every pup's ear.

This made them get up on their four legs.

"Uncle Humphrey, what is it?", asked Caleb.

He tried tried to wake up. He rubbed himself across the head so he would feel more awake. "Were going on a little adventure around the forest. Its time that you and your sisters will know everyone.",said Humphrey to Caleb.

"Oh.", said Caleb.

He tried to stay behind Yuki.who was already following Mary as their leader to see the world of their uncle and aunt along with their cousins.


	6. Chapter 7:Stroll In The Forest

The family was out for a nice stroll in the woods.

"Humphrey, the sun is shining really bright today.", said Kate.

She observed how the sun was so bright.

"Yes, it is ,Kate,yes it is.",said Humphrey.

He looked up at the sun.

Caleb was trying to catch up to his sisters, but, he heard a noise in the bushes that caught his attention. So, he decided to check it out without his sisters,cousins or aunt and uncle. Nobody payed attention to what was going on behind them. Or saw what Caleb saw through the bushes. It was a fried steak attached to a rope!

"What the?", he questioned himself.

He didn't mind the tasty steak, so ,he decided to grab on it. The rope on the steak dragged him into another bush! Caleb screamed so loud that even Humphrey and Kate could hear.

"Caleb!", shouted Kate, when she realized that was her nephew.

The pups heard as well and ran along with Kate and Humphrey.

"Oh no,oh no ! This is the worst thing ever! Mom's going to kill me!",yelled Yuki in frustration. She was upset at the fact she heard Caleb screaming.


	7. Chapter 8:Follow The Cart

As the wolves ran to follow the sound of Caleb's screaming, Yuki was having a panic attack. Mary was too worried about her brother. She did not want to calm down. Yuki, with the group got through the last bush.

Humphrey's jaw went wide open as they see a car driving away from them with Caleb in the trunk! He was locked in a cage looking sad!

"Oh no.",whispered Kate in shock.

She looked over to the puppies that are left, then, looked over to make sure the car hadn't gone any further.

"Don't worry Caleb, I'm coming!",yelled Kate.

She ran as quickly as she could to catch him. It was too late! The car had already driven away. Before they knew it, Kate was chasing them behind!

Humphrey and the others caught up to her,

"Hang in there, Caleb! I promise I'll bring you back home!",she shouted out.


	8. Chapter 9:Rescue

Kate didn't know what to do. All she did was pace back and forth.

"Oh where did that car take Caleb?!", she thought to herself.

All she could do was pace and pace. Then she stopped herself, looking down, "Auuuuuugh!!!", she yelled out angrily and dramatically.

She plopped herself to the ground,

"What am I'm going to do...",she said to herself disappointedly.

"Kate, don't worry we'll get him back.", said Humphrey softly.

"I know, but, I don't know what time my sister will be back to retrieve her pups. What if she arrives early or..."

Before Kate could say anything..

"Kate it's going to be okay.",said Humphrey.

Kate was at a moment of silence. She looked at Humphrey and then looked at the pups. Then, she looked at Humphrey again.

"We're going to rescue him.", finished Kate as she look across the dirt road.

"Don't worry Caleb we're coming for you!,said Kate.


End file.
